


Dia, Lugar & Hora

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Reylo - Fandom, ReyloAU - Fandom, reylomodernau
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: "Rey,Quando é para acontecer... Você sabe, tem dia, lugar e tem hora."





	Dia, Lugar & Hora

**Author's Note:**

> Quando você está ouvindo modão sertanejo e isso te inspira... hahaha  
> A shortfic é inspirada na música Dia, lugar e Hora do Luan Santana e no filme 'A Vida em si', isso mesmo ♡_♡

O homem sentado na escrivaninha embalava com cuidado o bebê no colo. O ser pequeninho ressonava tranquilo sem ter noção de que participava de um dia que seria decisivo na vida do seu pai e na sua própria. Ben suspirava com os olhos avermelhados e úmidos, se esforçava para não soluçar ou derramar mais lágrimas enquanto a mão livre escrevia ágil sobre o papel de carta. 

Como ele tinha chegado àquele ponto? Foi em algum momento após descobrirem que teriam um filho, de alguns meses pra cá a melancolia e inércia haviam se apossado da esposa de um jeito agoniante. O homem queria acreditar que era só uma fase da gravidez, mas não era. A mulher vivaz que ele havia conhecido não dançava mais oela casa, não ouvia mais música, o emprego que ela tanto amava na faculdade já não lhe enchia mais os olhos. Rey não era mais a mesma, embora Ben ainda a amasse ele se sentiu frustrado ao perceber que ela não queria mais ser amada. 

Amada por ele...

Ben estava de algum modo tentando concertar as coisas com aquelas palavras. Nunca deixaria de amá-la mesmo que não fosse mais o que ela queria para si. Antes de partir Rey disse coisas que magoaram o homem profundamente, ele sabia que ela tinha problemas, ele tentou ajudar. Fato que parece ter levado o relacionamento deles ao fim ainda mais rápido, quando ele viu as malas na sala naquela manhã soubesse que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo irreparável entre eles. 

"Rey,

Você tem se questionado sobre sua felicidade e a razão pela qual eu te amo nos últimos meses, eu notei como você se tornou mais calada e distante. Sei que aconteceram coisas que você nunca planejou pra si e que isso tem te deixado abatida. Talvez seja minha culpa, eu não fio cuidadoso o suficiente com você não vendo a infelicidade que você se encontrava. Fui egoísta em desejar e esperar coisas que você não estava preparada para dar.

Sei que só toques e gestos não são suficientes para reparar seu estado de inércia e que o tratamento só piorou tudo. Você nem fala mais comigo, nem me toca ou olha pra mim, isso dói muito. Por isso estou aqui na casa dos meus pais, nossa casa já não é mais nossa sem você lá. 

Também senti que você precisava de um tempo só para o nosso filho, e para mim. Pra que eu pudesse pensar nas palavras que escrevo agora com muito carinho e amor. 

É simples Rey, a razão pela qual você me ama eu não sei, mas posso te dizer as razões pela qual eu te amo. É simples, quando o amor é para acontecer tem dia, lugar e hora. Mas acho que só isso não seria suficiente para te convencer, especialmente agora.

Então me deixa te contar como aconteceu pra mim. Sei que não sou um narrador confiável dos fatos até porque minha memória não é tão precisa e eu posso não me lembrar dos detalhes, porém eu com toda certeza me lembro das sensações, nunca senti tantas delas ao mesmo tempo com alguém.

Naquele dia eu fui tomar café e a moça da recepção demorou mais que o habitual pra me dar o troco, como se não bastasse um cara louco puxou briga comigo depois que eu derramei café nele por acidente, mas você sabe, eu não sou de rolo. Estava tão desesperado pra fugir da confusão que acabei atravessando o sinal vermelho e quase fui atropelado por um táxi, foi a primeira vez naquele dia que senti meu coração disparar. 

Eu trabalhei aquela manhã pensando que se àquele taxi não tivesse freado a tempo eu teria sido a porra de um homem morto de vinte e seis anos, solitário que nunca acreditou no amor só porquê a vida não foi gentil comigo a primeira vez que me apaixonei por alguém. Bem, depois disso eu decidi ser o eu que eu costumava ser, fui até o cabeleireiro, você sabe que eu não sou muito vaidoso, e sabe também que eu gosto muito do meu cabelo meio bagunçado. A mudança não foi grande, eu não me senti nem um pouco diferente, pra ser sincero. Mas aí na saída da barbearia eu esbarrei em você - e Deus sabe que eu sou grato por isso todos os dias.

Essa foi a segunda vez que meu coração disparou. Rey, foi instantâneo, sabe quando você fecha os olhos para dormir e é engolido pelo sono sem perceber? Você só acorda no dia seguinte meio desorientado, mas tendo noção de que algo mais forte que sua capacidade de resistir aconteceu. Foi assim quando eu te vi, fiquei tão desnorteado que nem consegui formular algo pra te dizer, eu só conseguia olhar seus olhos multicoloridos e seus lábios me dizendo que estava tudo bem. 

Juro, quando eu segurei sua mão pra te ajudar a levantar eu senti a conexão das nossas almas, soa exagerado mas foi próximo a isso. Eu te chamei pra sair, foi a única coisa que consegui formular na hora. Eu realmente não queria ir embora sem ao menos saber seu nome, eu me surpreendi quando você me mirou com seus olhos desconfiados mas, mesmo assim aceitou o convite. Você me evitou por semanas antes de aceitar sair comigo outra vez e esse tempo ficou marcado na minha memória como a fase mais solitária da minha vida. Mas sabe, não foi tão ruim afinal eu acabei por me reaproximar dos meus pais enquanto esperava por você.

Eu queria te conhecer, queria saber seus gostos, sonhos, sua história. Quanto você aceitou um novo convite eu fiquei muito nervoso. Até eu hoje esse sentimento de ansiedades arrebata meu peito quando você me olha ou sorri na minha direção -especialmente agora que esses momentos são tão escassos- pois você sempre foi uma caixa de surpresas, eu nunca sei o quê vem a seguir.

Bem, você aceitou sair comigo, de novo e de novo. Em algum ponto disso tudo -acho que foi na festa de Halloween da empresa- nós estávamos fumando na varanda e você estava tão linda fantasiada de princesa rebelde, que eu senti que te amava. Eu disse isso em voz alta e você não assustou como eu achei que aconteceria, acho que no fundo você já sabia que eu te amava e só estava esperando o momento da confirmação. Sempre me surpreendendo.

Sabe Rey, eu sabia que você era uma mulher sozinha, sem família ou muitos amigos, com grandes ambições e sonhos e que amar nunca esteve nos seus planos. Mas eu te amava, amo. Desculpa ter estragado seus planos e te deixar tão frustrada, te amar foi mais forte que eu... Foi loucura, nós nos conhecíamos à apenas um ano e meio mas, naquela noite eu também te pedi em casamento. Você não disse sim de imediato, na verdade você nunca disse sim. Você disse 'Vamos precisar de um cachorro. E eu quero filhos mas não ainda, porque eu não seria uma boa mãe, apartamento, não casa." E eu estava tão maravilhado com você que eu nem consegui formular uma resposta mais coerente que 'aham'. Mas foda-se! Você disse que casaria comigo! Rey você tem noção de que eu me senti o homem mais fodidamente sortudo do mundo? Você é o sonho de todos os apaixonados, tão única, espirituosa, artística, centrada, divertida, muito inteligente e sabe como me levar a loucura na cama.

Ah Rey...

Tudo estava tão bem pra mim nos anos que se seguiram que eu não vi o ponto da nossa relação que começou a te afetar. Foi quando você descobriu ele, não foi? Sinto muito Rey, eu fui cego em te amar demais quando você precisava de espaço e tempo pra si mesma. Eu nunca tive a intenção de te sufocar com meus sentimentos sempre tão intensos e egoístas. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo por você na maior parte do tempo, pra mim é amor intenso e talvez minha falha foi não ter te dado mais liberdade para se amar por conta própria e não ter cuidado o suficiente pra que suas escolhas fossem preservadas.

Sinto muito mesmo, não ter podido compreender antes.

É isso que eu sinto por você afinal, é amor. Mas sinto ainda mais amor por aquilo que fizemos juntos.

Sabe, sempre foi você desde que esbarrei contigo anos atrás. Vai continuar a ser amor quando eu estiver velho. E é por amor que estou te deixando partir se você quiser se sentir livre do meu sentimento que tanto te prende e te limita e viva outra vez, como quando te conheci.

Não se preocupe com nosso pequeno, não se sinta obrigada a ficar por ele ou mesmo por mim e a nossa história, eu cuidarei dele da melhor forma que eu puder, com todo meu amor.

Rey, eu só quero que você seja feliz, que você se ame novamente, mesmo que isso signifique que você ficará distante de nós. Nossa vida foi linda aos meus olhos, aos seus eu não sei -embora eu anseio por saber-, espero que tenha sido. Por que eu pretendo contá-la ao nosso filho quando ele for grande.

Talvez um dia você volte. Se voltar estaremos aqui te esperando, se não voltar que ao menos você esteja feliz onde quer que esteja ou faça.

Com amor, do seu Ben"

Ben secou os olhos na manga do moletom, fungou enquanto encarava a foto deles no porta retrato em cima da lareira da casa dos pais dele.

O homem esperava de verdade que Rey fizesse as escolhas que a deixasse mais feliz. Embora seu coração ficasse em pedaços imaginando, ou melhor, tendo certeza do que ela escolheria pra si própria. 

A única coisa que o consolava era o pequeno ser humano no seu colo, um pedaço perfeito dele e Rey.

Ben cheirou os fios ralos de cabelo da cabecinha do bebê, e o aconchegou um pouco melhor quando ele suspirou se mexendo. Apesar de tudo ele se sentia um homem abençoado por ter conhecido o amor verdadeiro, mesmo que agora transfigurado em tanta dor e tristeza agora. 

Olhando seu filho ele sentia que as escolhas tomadas seriam irreversíveis, que ele seria um pai solteiro. 

Sabia também que era sua niva oportunidade de amar, agora do jeito certo. 

Menos egoísta e mais atento.

Para Ben o bebê era seu novo grande amor.


End file.
